High Templar Hero
The High Templar is a powerful Protoss spellcaster hero. It makes up for its low survivability with its devastating spells. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Feedback (Q): Allows the hero to drain energy from target enemy unit and deal damage equal to the amount of energy drained. The damage dealt scales with the hero's level. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 30 *Cooldown: 7 *Rank 1: Drains 30 energy. *Rank 2: Drains 45 energy. *Rank 3: Drains 60 energy. Skill two: Phase Shift (W): Allows the hero to cast Phase Shift on units. Phased units are invulnerable to physical damage, are unable to attack, cannot cloak, and have their movement speed cut in half. However, phased units are still vulnerable to spells and take additional spell damage. Duration is halved when used on heroic units. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 25 *Cooldown: 6 *Rank 1: Lasts 4 seconds. The target takes 20% more spell damage. *Rank 2: Lasts 6 seconds. The target takes 30% more spell damage. *Rank 3: Lasts 8 seconds. The target takes 40% more spell damage. Skill three: ''Psionic Storm (E): Allows the hero to create storms of psionic energy that last 4 seconds. Psionic Storms deal damage to enemy units and structures in an area of radius 1.75. Psionic Storms deal 25% less damage to buildings. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 60 *Cooldown: 15 *Rank 1: Each storm deals 40 (+4 per level) damage. *Rank 2: Each storm deals 60 (+6 per level) damage. *Rank 3: Each storm deals 80 (+8 per level) damage. Skill four: Khaydarin Amulet ®: Increases the High Templar hero's energy and energy regeneration and decreases the cooldowns of Feedback, Phase Shift, Psionic Storm, and Temporal Rift. *Passive *Rank 1: +10% energy and energy regeneration. Cooldowns reduced by 5%. *Rank 2: +20% energy and energy regeneration. Cooldowns reduced by 10%. *Rank 3: +30% energy and energy regeneration. Cooldowns reduced by 15%. Ultimate: Temporal Rift (T): Allows the hero to create temporal rifts of radius 5. Enemy units within a Temporal Rift have their timescale reduced. Temporal Rift lasts 20 seconds. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 100 *Cooldown: 60 *Rank 1: Reduces timescale by 60%. *Rank 2: Reduces timescale by 75%. Tips High Templar has amazing synergy with other casters due to the amplification of spell damage that comes with phase shift. For example, take the ht and DA lane. At level 6, the lane is at the peak of its damage if the DA took 3 levels in both nightmare and feedback and the ht took three levels in storm and phase shift. If the DA and HT coordinate a nightmare and phase shift combo, then follow up with soul channel and their spells, it is very likely that an enemy dies. Coupling time-dependant skills with the High Templar's temporal rift can increase stun durations allowing more damage to be done to a target. For example, casting Phase Shift on a hero within the level 2 version of Temporal Rift would phase shift the target for a total of 16 seconds (4 seconds for heroic unit *4 (25% timescale)). Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes